epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Wonder Piece Promo
DISCLAIMER: This series does not portray how I see the user as a person. I don't think Wonder is buff, for example. }:) 'Narrator: There once was a man named Matthew… a dock worker for Pika Island, a place known for the finest of shipwrights. But one day, something would change life as he knows it… ' *An 18 year old man, short, ruffled brown hair and thin bifocals, fairly muscular arms folded over a faded yellow tank top, wearing stained brown work pants and boots, looks out at the dock with his friends, watching a ship pull in. They address him as Matthew.* Matthew: So, yeah, I say we’re- holy… Han: Is that... No way! I-it can’t be! Lak: He… he’d never need his ship fixed! What is he doing here?! Matthew: Surely, everyone needs to repair once in a while. *A large figure, wearing a captain’s jacket draped over his shoulders like a cape, a dress suit underneath and a sword sheathed to his side, walks off the ship, talking with a man about his ship. The two glance over at the group of friends, then quit their conversation. The giant, well-kept pirate walks towards Matthew and his friends.* '' Jason: I’m aware you can fix ships, am I correct? ''*All three men stare, jaws and eyes wide open in shock, at Jason, the famous Yonko, and leader of the Doctor Pirates.* '' Jason: Well then… how about you come fix my ship? ''*The three faint, Jason simply laughing at it.* '' '''Narrator: But with all good news, life brings some tragic news as well… ' *A large, round man with dark curly hair in a single pony tail behind his head, a bandana over his hair and goggles on, a neckbeard, unbuttoned shirt exposing an obese stomach, and ripped jeans with bloody boots, approaches, with several men behind him, smiling sinisterly.* '' Meat: Oh, Jason… I’ve finally found you! The famous “Doctor” Jason, I’ve finally got you! And I’d like to know how you taste… ''*The men behind Meat laugh, as his right arm morphs into a shark’s front body, wriggling like it has its own mind.* '' Meat: I bet you taste like false hope… it’s a shame, for someone of your status… heh, heh… ''*The camera shows Jason drawing his sword, all while Meat slowly approaches. Quickly realizing this, Jason warns everyone.* '' Jason (yelling): Everybody, off of the island, now! Meat: When I’m done, there will ''be no island! *Jason lunges towards Meat with his sword, swinging at him, while Meat does the same, drawing his right arm back to “punch” with the shark, while his left arm becomes a cannon.* '' Jason: Reflect! Meat: Gourmet Menu, cannon! ''*The scene flashes with the two about to hit, changing to Matthew, alone, on a small row boat, sailing in the ocean.* '' Matthew: It’d take a miracle to make this day better… ''*Cue a Devil Fruit floating up next to the boat on a plank of wood, with a note saying “DO NOT EAT” in crude handwriting.* '' Matthew: Not today, note… ''*Matthew bites the fruit, just as lightning strikes him.* '' '''Narrator: Join Matthew as he makes new friends… ' Tiger: My name’s Tiger, and this is my pet, Bantham. *The small monkey on the tribal man’s should claps happily before eating a banana handed to him by his companion.* '' ''*Matthew begins to unchained a raggedly clothed man with several cuts on skin and in clothes.* '' Matthew: What’s your name? Conner: It’s… Conner. Where’s… Barry? ''*A woman in a dark red trench coat and pale hair fires a gun at an enemy pirate, a lack of emotion on her face.* '' Lexi: Too slow. ''*Matthew and Flare stand side by side, Matthew on the left with Flare on the right, both staring forward at the enemy.* '' Flare: Let’s do it. '''Narrator: Enemies… ' *Dwas separates his right shoulder into vines as Matthew punches at him, and proceeds to choke him with said vines.* '' Dwas: You’re weak. ''*C.W. glares at Bantham, who’s happily juggling swords, as iron molds around C.W.’s arm into armor.* '' C.W.: This isn’t over yet, you jerk! ''*Mit surrounds Matthew with dozens of clones, all closing in, still splitting.* '' Mit: How about this many… or should I bring in more? Matthew: Bring it! ''*Matthew and Conner watch in horrified confusion as a giant goldfish flops its way at the boat, preparing to destroy it.* '' Bran: Sumo Goldfish Slam! Conner: There’s so many things wrong here. ''*Kung chops the floor in front of him, smashing the tower in half, catching Tiger off guard.* '' Kung: HIYAAH! Tiger: Grr… Kung: HIIIIIYAAAAAH! ''*Tiger roars, and lunges at Kung, scaring him.* '' ''*Lexi and Tiger glare at GG, laughing maniacally, as a flower ages back into a seed in his hand.* '' GG: And in a matter of days, you’ll all be reverted to nothing, like you were never born! ''*Matthew lunges at Killer, who crosses his arms in an X in front of him.* '' Killer: PANZER! ''*A large shadowy figure with deer-like horns looks towards Meat with large, white, pupil-less eyes as the only thing on his face.* '' Flats: I want another fruit. ''*Dante jumps up in the air increasingly, with platforms forming below him, as Tiger chases him up.* '' '''Narrator: And those in between… ' Wach: You’re under arrest, BROTHER! *Scraw shakes his head in shame as pirates levitate behind them, a man behind them holding his arms up.* '' Scraw: Why did I promote you… ''*Conner punches at a giant cloud of smoke with a gust, managing to clear only a small part.* '' Barry: I see potential. '''Narrator: Join our heroes on an adventure… ' *A giant rock golem-like beast approached from the distance.* '' ''*Icey skates arrogantly around in a figure eight, dodging arrows from above.* '' ''*Ryan blocks and attack from Meat’s arm cannon, with tentacles wriggling behind Ryan, each holding a sword.* '' '''Narrator: That they will never… ' *Fog completely covers a giant ship, with giant, blank, circular eyes appearing becoming increasingly visible, horrifying the occupants.* '' ''*Shovel panics in horror in a giant castle, and begins to dig a hole below him effortlessly through the stone floor.* '' ''*Bantham slashes at Jack several times on the arm, screeching, as Jack coats himself in a mucus of sorts, casually blocking them.* '' ''*Andrew slowly melts down into a giant, glowing, green ooze below him, causing several Marines to panic.* '' ''*Gordon tips his hat in the distance, before he turns his arm into lava, punching at Night, who produces a strange, glowing object in his hand, causing Gordon to panic.* '' ''*Lexi dodges multiple strings flying off from Tavi’s cello like tentacles as she plays it.* '' '''Narrator: Ever… ' *Tiger stares down at Jagaur, both with bare teeth glaring, fresh scratches across their face.* '' ''*Matthew dodges an attack from Alec, who’s made entirely of gold, as he breaks the deck below him, sending several planks up into the air after snapping, and Matthew stumbling.* '' ''*Lexi looks at Meat directly, flipping him off, amusing Meat.* '' ''*R.O.A. looks at Andrew in horror as he sees the current state of Killer.* '' ''*Barry’s sword clashes at Peter’s arm, which morphed into a giant shield, both eyeing each other, determined to win.* '' ''*A giant goldfish hurdles towards Matthew, Conner, and Tiger, who’re looking above, both minute compared to the shadow.* '' '''Narrator: …forget. ' *Devil transforms from a regular sized human into a giant, fiery demon in front of Matthew, Han, and Lak, as their home town burns behind them, Devil chuckling with sadistic glee.* '' ''*Sant lands from slashing a sword, with something breaking behind him, causing Baron to fall from above.* '' ''*Meat’s leg transforms into a mast as he swings it at Jason, who prepares to dodge it.* '' ''*Flare watches confused as Glisc morphs into a giant Emperor Scorpion in front of him in the dark cave.* '' '''Narrator: Here, on Wonder Piece. ' *Flare’s face changes from happy, to sad, to angry, to unamused repeatedly quite quickly, as Happy giggles moronically.* '' Flare: Stop, please. ''*Bran flops around awkwardly in front of Matthew, who watches confused.* '' Bran: Just… uh, give me a second, okay? ''*Matthew rolls his eyes in annoyance.* '' '''COMING SOON(?) ' Category:Blog posts